


Muggle cameras

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus insists on taking pictures with his muggle camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the mentioned (as well as the unmentioned!) characters do not belong to me, I don’t intent to say this is what happened. No harm intended, and no profit made.  
> A/N: Inspired by [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/fireflavored/pic/00022b2s) lovely picture at [Harry Potter Game Night](http://hp-game-night.livejournal.com) where the game WHPCIH (which Harry Potter charcter is he?) is hosted. I voted Gellert Grindelwald for this particular one. For the 25th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2011.

“I will never understand your liking for that muggle contraption.” Gellert sneered even as he posed at Albus’ request.

 

“Don’t be so judgy.” Albus grinned as he clicked the button with his right index finger and the flash went off.

 

“You would be able to capture so much more with a magical camera.”

 

Albus turned his head down as he looked at the half naked young man standing in front of him, indicating Gellert to move his head down.

 

“Alas, that may be true,” Albus conceded as he smiled, snapping another picture. “But then I would not be able to observe it in as much detail.”

 

“Please,” Gellert mocked.

 

“Tut, tut, it’s true. A moving picture can’t be analysed as much as a still.”

 

“Do not tell me you don’t know any slowing charms?” Gellert arched an eyebrow.

 

“It’s not the same,” Albus murmured as he bit his bottom lip, not tearing his eyes away from his friend as he waited for the perfect moment to take the next snap.

 

“And what exactly would you like to look at in so much detail? After all, you are taking a picture of me.” His eyebrows arched in question.

 

“You are a nice specimen,” Albus coughed as he cleared his throat.

 

“Albus,” Gellert warned as alarms went off in his mind. But before he could say anything else Albus clicked the button again, there was the accompanying flash and then Albus flicked his wand, causing the picture to materialise on a card in Albus’ hand.

 

“Her-” His voice came out croaky as he stared at the picture, so he stopped himself and cleared his throat. “Here, take it. This one’s unique.”

 

Gellert waved his hand. “No, you keep it, you will obviously give it more attention than I shall.”

 

Albus gulped.

 

Gellert turned away, facing the exit of the room, but then turned the top half of his body. “That still picture can’t show you all the details, though.”

 

Albus looked down at the picture for a split second before he focused his gaze on the real life body standing in front of him.

 

“Especially if it’s covered in spunk.” And with that, Gellert was gone, Albus unable to tell him he would never be as careless as to damage a picture like that. Yes, he might lose his mind in the throes of passion, he was sure he would as he placed the camera on the floor and brought his free hand to undo his trousers, but that’s why he whispered a wandless protecting spell on the picture before he closed his fingers around his cock.


End file.
